Emty
by Arth Wen
Summary: Me pregunto si mi ignorancia será capaz de hacerte daño.
1. Existencia

Disclaymer: Los personajes utilizados en esta obra de ficción son propiedad de SEGA

* * *

 **Existencia**

 _Vacío._

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado cayendo?

Miró a sus lados mientras una fuerte brisa recorría su espalda, dando a entender que la aceleración de su caída era considerablemente rápida. No importaba hacia qué dirección observara, todo era vacío, blanco, profundo, como si estuviera destinada a caer por aquel bucle interminable hasta el final de sus días.

Por décima vez, se rindió en buscar algo que le indicará donde se encontraba. Sus ojos dejaron de vagar en su entorno para así centrarse nuevamente en el único rastro de color que la acompañaba. Un hilo rojo vislumbrante atado a su cintura, como si estuviera preparado a detener su caída en algún momento que ella lo necesitase, en algún momento… aunque analizándolo un poco, lo más seguro es que el mismo hilo que parecía ser su salvación sería, debido a la velocidad de su caída, el causante de una muerte inminente.

 _Muerte._

Algo pareció despertar en ella al pensar en aquella palabra tan lúgubre.

Un grito. Una persona extendiendo su mano. Palabras de despedida. Llanto. Sangre.

"¡Amy!" escuchó un grito desesperado. Ella soltó la mano de quien la sujetaba con fuerza.

Su rostro dibujo una sonrisa "estoy bien…" vio su expresión de sorpresa y terror a la vez, contrastando completamente con el de ella "gracias pero, no necesito ser salvada de nuevo".

"¡Amy!"

Una luz la cegó luego de eso, y entonces ella despertó en ese lugar cayendo, gritando del susto creyendo que en cualquier momento tocaría el piso.

"Sonic…"su corazón le dolía, no recordaba que pasó después, pero no era muy difícil suponerlo.

Tiempo después un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, aquel lienzo en blanco por el que ella caía era pintado por varias imágenes de sus amigos, y por un momento, sintió como si el tiempo, su caída, se ralentizara.

Todos sus amigos estaban ahí.

Poco a poco recordó lo que paso ese día. Cuando corría hacía el tren tras oír las crueles palabras del grupo de chicos que creía sus amigos. Una huida desesperada que termino en una tragedia.

Todos sus recuerdos de ese entonces estaban volviendo y cada vez estaba perdiendo la poca compostura y cordura que le quedaba en este lugar tan relativo.

"Yo…morí" sus lágrimas cayeron y su voz se quebró junto con algo dentro de su mente "pero si estoy aquí… ¿Es esta mi penitencia? Vagar aquí hasta el fin" Comenzó a llorar con desesperación y poca comprensión a lo que sucedía. Como cuando se dio cuenta de que caía al momento de despertar.

"Sonic… sálvame" sollozó en un llanto ahogado.

* * *

 **espero y les haya gustado. Aunque este viene siendo solamente el prólogo**

 **avances del primer capitulo:**

 **"¿¡Q-Qué está pasando!? ¡No quiero olvidarlo, no quiero olvidarlos!"**

 _see'ya_


	2. Shattered memories

**Memorias destruidas**

Las imágenes seguían pasando de manera consecutiva.

Su garganta le dolía y sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

La soledad no tardó en alcanzarla. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir cayendo? Se hizo esa pregunta de nuevo como sí esta fuera a ser respondida.

Hubo una distorsión en el sonido que logró captar su atención, de repente y sin aviso alguno, comenzó a caer mucho más rápido, pero aun distinguía las imágenes que habían empezado a verse borrosas.

El día en que derrotaron a metal Sonic, una de las pocas veces en las que todos estaban reunidos. Observo a sus amigos celebrando su victoria, incluso se vio a si misma perseguir al erizo azul para darle un abrazo de felicitación. Ese fue… un buen día. Hubiera deseado que todos los días hubiesen sido así, pero no todo lo que se quiere se cumple, y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Su cuerpo se tensó, su mente la dejo por un momento cuando ella comenzó a vagar por el recuerdo de sus amigos. Recordaba ese acontecimiento, pero no recordaba nada más ¿Qué paso después? Ella se pregunto asustada, trato de recapitula otras aventuras pero solo pequeños fragmentos eran recordados. habría jurado que hace poco recordaba todo.

Las imágenes se hacían más borrosas.

Y fue entonces cuando se percato de que algo andaba mal.

"¿¡Q-Qué está pasando!? ¡No quiero olvidarlo, no quiero olvidarlos!" estaba aterrorizada, supo que esto no era normal, no importaba lo crueles que pudieron llegar a ser sus amigos, ella paso mucho con ellos, todos esos recuerdos le decían quién era ella.

¡No quiero olvidarlos!

* * *

 **Lo sé, es bastante corto para ser el primer capitulo, pero solo quise meterle algo introductorio a lo que vendría siendo esta historia. El próximo capitulo será mucho más extenso.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews, recuerden que siempre estoy abierta a las criticas.**

 **Avances del capitulo dos:**

 ** _"¿eh? Podría jurar que hace poco estaba relacionando esos colores con alguien"_**


	3. Difuso

Su cuerpo cayó más rápido.

Ahora las imágenes eran totalmente indefinidas.

Rojo, blanco, amarillo, negro, azul, verde, morado.

Esos colores… todas esas manchas.

Le parecían extrañamente familiares.

"¿eh?... Podría jurar que hace poco estaba relacionando esos colores con alguien"

* * *

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado cayendo?"

Cuanto más observaba a su alrededor no podía evitar sentir ese vacío que estaba dentro de ella. Sus ojos se sentían secos e irritados. ¿Había estado llorando?

No lo recordaba.

Esas manchas que alguna vez se pudieron llamar imágenes parecían querer decirle algo, algo importante para ella. Ese color azul… era el que más le llamaba la atención. Le parecía haberla visto muchas veces, pero sin importar cuánto tratara de recordarla, no había siquiera una pista de lo que pudo haber significado.

Sin tener hacía donde mirar, se preguntó "¿cómo es que llegue a este lugar?". Una sensación familiar la recorría como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a sentir la brisa en su espalda.

Trato de hacer memoria. Pero todas eran manchas difusas sin ninguna silueta que le dijera quien era o que pasaba. Sus ojos irritados perdieron su brillo, había perdido las ganas de llorar, de pedir ayuda o de gritar.

Ya no le importaba.

No sabía como, pero estaba segura que algo importante estaba ahí antes, pero que en algún momento desapareció.

En este instante ella se sentía como un cascaron vacío.

Momentos después, para su suerte (o su desgracia), ella dejo de caer. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pues antes de tocar el piso se quedo suspendida sobre él, sin ningún dolor o lesión y cuando menos se dio cuenta el hilo rojo de su cintura se rompió haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Se levantó confundida y con pocas ganas. Busco una salida pero todo era absolutamente blanco.

* * *

No sabía si habían pasado minutos, horas, días o inclusive semanas. En ese lugar el tiempo no parecía existir, pero sentía que llevaba una eternidad caminando en busca de algo.

Tras haber caminado un tramo muy largo,pudo distinguir un cambio de color. Una pequeña puerta de madera la cual parecía un poco vieja.

Entró sin tocar en busca de algunas respuestas, abrió la puerta haciendo un sonido desagradable al moverla, como si estuviera ahí para alertar la llegada de alguien.

Con temor a lo desconocido, dio pequeños pasos hacia adelante cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Todo era silencioso, por un momento creyó que no había nadie, hasta que vio una pequeña silueta color rosa sentarse en una mesa con algo en manos. Se quedó en su lugar observando, para luego ver como aquella figura jugaba con unas cartas sobre la mesa.

El tiempo pasaba, y ella comenzó a desesperarse. Trató de hablar, primero en voz baja con un poco de miedo, pero dada a la falta de respuesta, lo hizo más fuerte, lo suficiente como para que una persona con mal oído escuchará.

Aún seguía sin ninguna respuesta.

Extrañada, caminó hasta llegar casi alado de la chica, y fue entonces cuando se percató que era una pequeña eriza de color rosa con una camisa verde y una falda naranja que contrastaba con sus zapatos azules.

Le parecía familiar todo en ella, sus ropas, esas cartas… Sobre todo las én notó otra cosa.

La pequeña no se había fijado en ella.

Trato de tocarla en un intento de hacerla reaccionar, pero su mano traspaso su cuerpo, dejándola estupefacta y en shock por un corto tiempo, para así finalmente saltar y gritar del susto. Pero como lo había notado antes, la pequeña que estaba delante suyo no se inmuto con su conducta repentina.

"¿Qué está pasando?" su mirada se dirigió a la eriza rosa y en un acto poco prudente paso sus manos y su cuerpo en un intento desesperado por tocarla "esto debe ser una broma" dijo harta.

Mucho tiempo después. Mientras la niña seguía jugando con sus cartas, Amy seguía saltando hacía ella una y otra y otra vez. Cualquiera que la viera podría compararla con un león en busca de su presa, generando un ambiente bastante có lejos de esto el resultado no cambiaba. La niña seguía sin mirarla.

"me rindo" dijo jadeante poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas en un intento de calmar su respiración "¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer ahora?" dirigió su mirada hacía la pequeña, como si esta pudiera escucharla.

"¿Never lake? ¡Eso es cerca de aquí!" La niña de color rosa exclama con felicidad.

Amy dio un pequeño brinco al escucharla "por un momento creí que me había escuchado" suspiro aliviada.

Sin aviso alguno la niña corrió a toda velocidad fuera de su casa, pasando por la puerta en la cual la chica había entrado, y como era de esperarse Amy no dudo en seguirla.

Entonces algo extraño pasó.

Al momento de cruzar por la puerta, el mundo del cual ella había salido ya no estaba. En su lugar había un gran bosque con muchas flores a donde quiera que viera, y sintió por primera vez la calidez que los rayos del sol brindaban.

Se quedó viendo ese lugar con detenimiento. En ese instante unas imágenes borrosas volvían a su mente.

Un bosque, flores, esa fachada de la casa. Una niña gritando

Todo le parecía familiar.

"¡una niña gritando!"

Abrió sus ojos como platos y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, no sabía por qué pero sentía como si algo importante estuviera a punto de pasar.

Llego a su destino, no tenía ninguna dirección a la cual ir pero esa sensación fue como si su propio instinto le dijera que debía estar allí.

Después de unos minutos de caminar, pudo ver a la pequeña corriendo hacia un punto color azul. Sin tener tiempo de recuperar el aliento comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia la niña. Pero fue detenida al sentir como si alguien la traspasara a gran velocidad. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, pero vio como una figura de metal llego tan rápido hacia la pequeña sujetándola con fuerza y alejándola de su objetivo.

"¡Sonic!" la chica gritó al chico que estaba cerca de ella.

 _"sonic..."_

* * *

 **Y por fin el capitulo 2. De nuevo, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡No olviden dejar sus reviews si les gustó!**

 **Por último, gatcias a las personas que comentaron...**

 **sonye-san: Uso comillas porque tengo un teclado al estilo americano lo cual hace que se me dificulte usar el guion largo**

 **además de que me acostumbre a ellos por que leo muchos textos en ingles xD**

 **avances del capitulo 3:**

 **"¡No teman, Amy Rose esta aquí!"**


	4. Farsa

**Farsa**

Corrió de nuevo. Ahora con el objetivo de alcanzar al erizo. Su mente se encontraba borrosa, actuaba sin pensar, con una pequeña esperanza adornando su mente. Sentía como sus pulmones ardían rogándole por un poco de aire comenzó a detenerse para darse cuenta que por fin se estaba acercando a su objetivo. Desde lo lejos observaba una gran barra de metal con la pequeña de hace rato atada en lo más alto, el científico en forma de huevo tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada y este era acompañado por un ejército de robots junto con la réplica metálica del erizo, se giró preocupada para ver al velocista como si esperara verlo asustado, pero este solo siguió corriendo a paso decidido causándole gran admiración a Amy.

Sus pasos se hacían más torpes a medida que lo iba siguiendo, pues su cuerpo a penas y aguantaba correr tanta distancia a esa velocidad.

Paso el tiempo antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo. No llegó para verlo derrotar al científico, pero si al momento de rescatar a la pequeña y prepararse para llevársela lejos de peligro.

No pudo seguirlos.

Su cuerpo se tensó y el dolor la invadió.

 _-Amy… ¿no crees que tu amor por Sonic es ciego?-_

Su dolor aumentaba. Los mareos la invadieron, su vista se hacía más borrosa.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué duele?"

 _\- Que cosas dices Cream-_

Terminó por perder el conocimiento y todo a su alrededor fue teñido de nuevo blanco, borrando el paisaje colorido por el que estaba parada.

Otro escenario tomó su lugar, un prado lleno de flores y árboles, todo parecía ser tranquilo mientras ella seguía durmiendo lejos del dolor que sufrió, hasta que otro grito la saco de sus pensamientos.

"¡SONIC!"

Escucho un grito retumbando por todo el lugar, las aves emprendieron su vuelo por el susto dado anteriormente.

Se levantó con pesadez y trato de enfocar bien a su alrededor, solo para ver una mancha rosa familiar corretear a otra mancha color azul, hasta que la primera se tropezó mientras que la segunda siguió su recorrido.

 _-pero Amy…-_

Camino hacía la chica que se había quedado tendida en el suelo sollozando. Parecía ser la misma niña, solo que esta vez parecía más grande, su cabello antes encrespado ahora permanecía lacio sobre sus hombros y su ropa colorida cambio por un corto vestido rojo.

Sintió un gran deseo de consolarla, de tocarla y limpiar sus lágrimas, pero como ya lo había notado, su mano solo la traspasaba.

"¡No me rendiré Sonic the hedgehog!" gritó de repente.

"Al parecer siguieron juntos por mucho tiempo…" susurro con sorpresa al ver a la chica en frente suyo, que ahora se encontraba con una mirada decidida.

 _-Cream…-_

Para ella los días eran como un cortometraje, cada minuto que pasaba, su entorno se distorsionaba como si fueran días incluso semanas, siempre veía la misma rutina. Aquel erizo de nombre Sonic siempre siendo perseguido por esa chica.

 _Nada cambiaba_

 _-yo he dejado todo atrás-_

Estaba segura de que llego en primavera por la forma en la que los rayos del sol llegaban Hacia las plantas que hacía poco que volvían a florecer, pero ahora se veía envuelta en un día nevado con mucho viento, todos los arboles habían perdido sus hojas y las flores habían regresado a ser pequeños capullos.

Todo le resultó extraño al principio, sin embargo, recordó que el tiempo no parecía existir para ella. Y si, ahí estaba ella, sola, sentada en una capa gruesa de nieve, pero aun así esto tampoco podía afectarla. Comenzaba a aburrirse de ser inmune a todo, inclusive al tacto de los demás.

Hecho un vistazo en su aburrimiento. "A estas horas del día ellos ya deberían estar aquí" dijo para sí misma. El sol apenas se asomaba por los cerros y todo el bosque se estaba iluminando, ellos siempre hacían la misma rutina, proseguirse comenzando el amanecer. A pesar de verlos un poco mayores ambos parecían un par de niños.

Se preguntó cómo es que su relación había cambiado tanto. Recordó a la pequeña que se veía bastante tímida al tacto del joven chico quien trataba de protegerla. Ahora solo veía a dos adolescentes una muy pegajosa y el otro muy inmaduro.

¿Qué había pasado en estos años?

 _-Esto te terminará haciendo daño-_

Bueno eso lo vería más tarde, parece que la pequeña función acababa de comenzar. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese chico, corriendo a gran velocidad, espero unos segundos tratando de ver una estela rosa detrás suyo, pero solo vio un montón de nieve volando detrás de los pies veloces del erizo. "¿se habrá cansado?" se preguntó al no ver ni un rastro de la chica de color rosa.

Los días siguieron pasando frente a ella y no había rastro de ninguno de los dos, pero a cambio un zorro muy peculiar de dos colas y una pequeña coneja caminaban bajo el frio viento.

"Señor Tails, ¿no puede hacer que Sonic trate mejor a Amy?" la chica dijo mirando a su amigo con una cara de súplica "Ella ha estado deprimida porque Sonic salió corriendo antes de que pudiera entregarle el regalo que había hecho con tanto esmero para él, ahora se rehúsa de salir de casa"

"Sé que Sonic puede ser un poco difícil, Cream" el kitsune la miro resignado " Trataré de hacer que se disculpe con ella"

"Gracias Tails" Cream agradeció eufóricamente, de verdad estaba preocupada por su amiga "Ah y tenía una pregunta para usted, ya que usted es muy cercano al señor Sonic…" el semblante de la pequeña cambio a uno más serio.

"¿Qué ocurre Cream?" paró su marcha al ver que la chica ya no le seguía "¿cree que el señor Sonic y Amy algún día lleguen a estar juntos?".

"bueno… eso es algo complicado, es decir ellos se han conocido desde hace 8 años pero…" el zorro carraspeo la garganta tratando de romper aquella tensión "No creo que la personalidad de ellos dos sean muy compatibles, pero creo que eso será respondido con el tiempo".

 _-yo... creo que de verdad estoy enamorada de él-_

"Ya veo… hoy quería hablar con Amy sobre eso, no me gusta verla de esa manera" siguió su marcha con la mirada perdida "recuerdo cuando ella siempre sonreía, ahora esos momentos son muy pocos, a menos que este a lado del señor Sonic"

 _-¡Amy tienes que reaccionar!-_

"¿No te preocupa cómo va a reaccionar?" Tails se vio preocupado por su amiga "no se lo va a tomar bien, lo he intentado y me ha golpeado con una gran cantidad de sus martillos".

Ella ahora los seguía mientras charlaban, "así que era por eso que ya no venían por aquí" decidió seguirlos hasta llegar a la casa de la eriza rosa, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

 _-¡esto no es ningún capricho de mi infancia!-_

* * *

"Hey cream, escucha, logre que Sonic fuera a disculparse con Amy, creo que debe de estar en camino" Tails se acerca hacía la chica, que caminaba como si estuviera perdida en su mundo "¿Cream, pasó algo?"

"Amy y yo peleamos de nuevo…" la conejita lucía triste, Tails estaba casi seguro de que estaba a punto de llorar "pero… está bien, nuestras peleas siempre se solucionan, es solo que me preocupa que algún día Amy termine de verdad lastimada"

Mientras tanto Amy se había quedado en casa con la chica de color rosa, hace tiempo que las voces resuenan en su cabeza, y estas fueron repetidas hace poco en la pelea de aquella chica y la coneja.

"¿Qué era lo que ella tenía que ver con todo esto? ¿Por qué le dalia cada vez que observaba aquella chica?"

"¡Amy! Sé que estas aquí, solo quiero hablar contigo"

Esa voz…

La eriza los vio hablar en la entrada mientras ella se sentó al pie de la escalera. Al principio parecían estar discutiendo, la chica de vestido rojo lloró y trató de cerrar la puerta, el erizo azul lo evito y termino abrazándola, muchos dirían que sería una hermosa escena, otros, que es demasiado cursi, pero desde su perspectiva pudo notar la mirada de aburrimiento del erizo, como si esto fuera la tipica rutina en donde al final la chica caería a sus pies con falsas palabras, inclusive creyó haber sentido en si misma el tacto que acompañaba un sonrisa forzada del erizo.

Todo eso era una farsa.

 _-yo lo amo, Cream…-_

* * *

 ** _por fin pude actualizar un nuevo capitulo, siento mucho por hacerlos esperar, pero la escuela me consume, como sea. Espero y les haya gustado este capitulo, el próximo no tardara tanto en subirse._**

 ** _Recuerden, si les esta gustando este fic no duden en recomendarme o dejar un review, se los agradecería mucho, ya que me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan de ella. Gracias a la gente que me ha comentado, espero y sigan siguiendo esta historia xD Y... si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia no duden en dejarme un mensaje o ahí mismo en los comentarios, con gusto les responderé ;)_**

 _Avances del capitulo 4:_

 _"Amy, tienes que despertar..."_

 _"Quiero verte de nuevo..."_

 _¡hasta la próxima actualización!_


	5. Ruptura

**RUPTURA**

Dio un paso hacia adelante tratando de tocarlos, tratando de que la vieran. Sintiendo aquella desesperación, esa ira, esa tristeza. Tres sentimientos que nunca deben mezclarse se estaban apoderando de ella.

Y de pronto, ese mundo parecía distorsionarse nuevamente.

Su entorno comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, como si la estática invadiera el lugar para dejar un lienzo en blanco.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, no le dolía la cabeza o se sentía mareada, sin embargo, un fuerte dolor venía desde su pecho, la oprimía y hacía que soltase lágrimas, una por una yacían sobre su rostro hasta caer en el frio suelo.

Quedo sola de nuevo, sin nada que la rodeará. Hasta que aquellas Imágenes difusas se encontraron de nuevo frente a ella, quien solo permanecía observando acompañada por voces alterada que fácilmente lograron asustarla.

De pronto, como si alguien hubiera oprimido algún botón para acelerar un video; las imágenes y el audio ya no eran distorsionados, ahora, juntos se unieron para formar otro escenario en el cual aquel erizo azul parecía ser el protagonista.

El cambio fue un tanto brusco, su mirada se encontró en penumbra. Se sentó al pie de las escaleras como la vez anterior. Trataba de calmarse para poder estabilizarse, ¿Cuándo es que esto terminaría?

Su mente trataba de procesarlo todo, a lo largo de su aventura las sospechas nunca se quedaron atrás, esta sin duda era una situación extraña

Pero ella no es torpe. Llegó a una suposición que no parecía imposible, mas no podía aceptar aquella realidad a la que sus sospechas le llevaban. Dio un largo suspiro para así ponerse de pie y explorar ese nuevo lugar al que había sido llevada.

Miró a su alrededor, era una habitación oscura, y otra vez, escuchaba ruidos alado suyo, distorsionados, parecía como si esos sonidos quisieran guiarla a su destino.

Lentamente, subió por las escaleras y fue cuando vio a lo lejos una silueta cerca del marco de la puerta, cautelosa y en silencio. Esta parecía mirar atenta dentro de la habitación que irradiaba una línea de luz tras tener la puerta entrecerrada. Se acercó por aquel pasillo que parecía interminable, mientras más avanzaba todo se volvía más claro.

"Amy no te ha dejado ni un momento, ¿eh Sonic?"

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, otra vez ese nombre llegó a sus oídos por boca de alguien, entonces fue cuando distinguió a la figura cerca de la puerta. Una chica con una bufanda larga cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, sus púas eran cortas y desordenadas.

 _Esa chica._

"Sí… al principio lo tomé a juego, pero sus celos han molestado a muchas personas", escucho la voz del chico incomoda, como si no quisiera hablar de eso "no sé qué hacer con ella"

"Tal vez deberías hacer que se aleje de ti"

Se acercó a la eriza que tenía en frente para ver a los que charlaban detrás de esa puerta.

"Knuckles, no creo que debas decir eso" aquel kitsune vio con severidad al equidna rojo "Amy puede ser a veces molesta, pero es nuestra amiga y debemos aceptar su forma de ser"

"Hmp, a mí no me molestaba su forma de ser hasta que comenzó a intervenir en nuestro entrenamiento" el equidna bufo disgustado "desde hace un tiempo que no nos ha dejado entrenar por comenzar a perseguirte, deberías de controlar más a tu novia, Sonic" viró hacia el erizo.

"¡Ella jamás será mi novia!" Sonic dijo a la defensiva aquello que ya estaba acostumbrado a declarar "no puedo estar ni siquiera cerca de ella sin que se ponga como loca, hoy en la mañana casi me mata a mi junto con una chica ¡solo porque la sostuve para que no se cayera!" se quejo con el equidna "no me gustaría estar con alguien que me esta oprimiendo todo el tiempo. Además se ha vuelto algo molesto estar salvándola cada cinco días de los ataques de eggman" dijo acompañado de un ademan para denotar disgusto.

"chicos… ella no tardará en llegar, será mejor que cambiemos de tema…" el zorro insistió pues, no le gustaba cuando sus amigos hablaban mal de su mejor amiga, cosa que ya era habitual últimamente.

"vamos Tails, aun si ella lo escuchará, el solo tendría que disculparse y ella no tardaría en perdonarlo" el equidna sonrió burlón "pero es enserio Sonic, ¿aceptarás sus sentimientos? Incluso a mi me da un poco de lastima verla tan desesperada"

 **Auch.**

 _Eso le dolió hasta a ella_. Dejo de prestar atención a la conversación por un segundo, para ver a la pobre chica que estaba siendo atacada por los que parecían sus amigos. Sus manos estaban temblando eso fue lo único que pudo ver porque escucho un sonido después de un largo silencio en aquella platica.

"Yo…"

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Lo que siguió la sorprendió, sin duda fue algo que no esperaba…

Delante de los tres amigos, allí estaba ella, parada, observándolos uno a uno con una mirada ardiente.

Todo el mundo espero a que dijera algo, a que llorara, o a que empezara a lanzar cosas hacía ellos, pero lo único que pudieron escuchar fue un "son unos idiotas" en medio de un llanto que estaba conteniendo.

En su papel como espectadora, se concentró en mirar al erizo azul, cuyas pupilas se habían hecho más pequeñas de la sorpresa. Miró otra vez a la chica de color rosa. Creyó que iba a estallar pero sorpresivamente se quedó ahí parada.

Temblando…

Todo fue muy rápido, ni siquiera hubo oportunidad de que alguno dijera algo.

Y entonces, así sin más salió corriendo, traspasando a Amy quien solo se llenó de escalofríos al ser atravesada.

Tails fue el primero en reaccionar del shock y actuando rápido mando a Sonic para que fuera por ella, quien rápidamente dejo una estela azul a su paso.

Ella no quería perderse de nada así que bajo por las escaleras, aunque aun así pudo escuchar al zorro levantarle la voz al equidna, parecía que eso era la gota que había derramado el vaso.

Al bajar las escaleras allí estaba la eriza, escondida en una esquina respirando fuerte. Con la velocidad de su perseguidor no habría podido correr siquiera una calle sin que él la atrapara.

Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que la chica salió corriendo, parecía que se dirigía a la estación del metro, pero a solo pocas cuadras, cerca de una autopista se topó otra vez con su perseguidor.

"espera" Sonic se acercaba lentamente a ella, mientras esta solo retrocedía.

"¡no quiero escuchar tus disculpas Sonic the hedgehog! Yo… ya no quiero escucharte más" y dicho eso con un paso en falso ella resbalo por la acera mientras un auto pasaba.

A su vista parecía ir todo lento. Corrió hacía ella, instintivamente lanzo su cuerpo para poder quitarla del camino.

"Amy" el erizo la sujeto con fuerza a lo que ella se soltó con rapidez. "no quiero ser salvada de nuevo…"

"¡Amy!"

Cayó sobre sus codos en un espacio en blanco. Sentía sus latidos golpeando en su pecho tan rápido y tan fuerte que creía que su corazón iba a salirse.

"no más… ya no quiero ver más… por favor" sollozaba. La última escena era desgarradora, a pesar de no haber visto el final.

Se puso de pie para ver lo que le depararía. Sus ojos estaban irritados, le dolía la cabeza, parecía que todo lo que había procesado era una pesadilla. Ver la vida de alguien desde sus primeros años hasta su muerte, esa chica era joven.

Pasos más adelante había algo diferente de donde había estado parada. Un espejo.

Era tan grande y llamativo. No tenía ni idea del porque estaba ahí pero aun así fue corriendo hasta este. Y entonces ahí estaba ella, a unos pasos de aquel espejo, tenía miedo de ver. Si lo hacía entonces habría una posibilidad de que sus sospechas se confirmaran. Dio pasos lentos y temerosos hasta llegar justo frente al espejo. En su mirada no había sorpresa, solo un destello de tristeza e ira se podían encontrar.

Aquella chica que tanto había visto, era ella. Aquella dulce eriza en busca de alguien que la protegiera, aquella molesta eriza que cazaba a su amado sin parar, todas esas facetas eran…

ella.

¿Por qué tenía que haber acabado así? Se acomodó en el suelo con su cabeza sobre sus piernas reprochándose por todo lo que había hecho en su vida, hasta que alguien se sentó alado de ella. La misma vestimenta que tenía antes de morir, ella misma, estaba a su lado.

"ya, ya… todo va a acabar pronto" su voz era tranquila pero su mirada estaba vacía y su mano yacía acariciando su cabello.

"¿acabar? Que…. ¿Qué es lo que va a pasarme ahora?" Amy se levantó para mirarla desde arriba con ojos nerviosos, mientras que su doble seguía inmutable, sin moverse ni un poco.

"sabes… cuando abrí la puerta antes de que el contestara" su doble la ignoro, pero aun así ella escucho atenta "tenía miedo de escuchar su respuesta…" ella se acomodó como Amy estaba antes.

Se sorprendió al verla tan tranquila, aun así quería saber sobre los últimos pensamientos que cruzaron por su cabeza ese día, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar fue interrumpida.

"¡mira! Todo está a punto de acabar. Hey, aun si esto termina y te pierdes a ti misma, sería bueno escuchar su respuesta" vio hacía arriba sonriente mientras sus ojos se encontraron. Sus últimas palabras eran algo intimidantes.

"tal vez así podrás dejarme atrás y empezar de nuevo"

Dejarla atrás…

"supongo que soy algo desagradable, ¿no?"

Todo se estaba cayendo en pedazos, trataba de esquivar cada cosa que caía hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba siendo alejada de su doble, quien solo la miraba.

"yo… no entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero, aun si me pierdo…" se estaba alejando de su vista, todo estaba acabando "¡Quiero verte de nuevo!"

Antes de que dejara de ver a su doble, esta vio como encorvaba sus labios formando una pequeña sonrisa, y entonces una fuerte luz la cegó.

"¡Amy, tienes que despertar!" fue lo primero que escucho al abrir sus ojos de golpe un erizo azul la veía preocupado y muy asustado. Sin siquiera reaccionar adecuadamente las enfermeras entraron a la habitación cerrando la cortina que estaba alrededor de su camilla con el chico fuera de estas, y entonces todo fue negro.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y con mucho esfuerzo logró sentarse, observo su habitación desorientada hasta que pudo distinguir a alguien durmiendo recargado en la orilla de su cama, al principio se asustó, pero estaba tan débil que ni siquiera podía gritar. El ligero movimiento de la cama debió de haber despertado al chico que tenía a su lado pues este levanto su cabeza somnoliento para verla.

"A-Amy…" ¿el la conocía? Se veía muy emocionado al verla. Lo miro detenidamente, sus púas eran desordenadas, tenía unas marcas oscuras en sus ojos, parecía como si no hubiera podido dormir nada, de alguna manera le parecía familiar…

"¡Amy!" sin darle tiempo para pensar, este se lanzó y le dio un abrazo haciendo que ella se ruborizará al instante "me alegra que hayas despertado, hace poco casi te vas, creí que no volvería a escucharte" él la retenía de una manera fuerte y protectora, su tacto era tan cálido…

Por otro lado Sonic estaba tan alegre que pensaba que iba a terminar llorando, le hubiera gustado seguir así, todas sus preocupaciones de repente se habían ido al ver que ella por fin había despertado. Pronto sintió a la chica incomoda tratando de decir algunas palabras, cosa que no podía por que la estaba abrazando muy fuerte.

"Disculpa, gracias por recibirme" sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su voz era tímida… "pero…"

 _"¿Quién eres tú?"_

* * *

 _ **Bien, se que me tarde, demasiadas salidas por las fiestas, pero esta vez me asegure de hacer el capitulo el doble de extenso de lo que normalmente los hago. Espero y les haya gustado, algunas dudas ya se han disipado, igual en caso de que no hayan entendido todo lo pasado, después lo iré explicando.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos ustedes por los comentarios que me han dejado, de verdad me pone muy feliz leerlos, espero y sigan esta historia hasta el final pues ya falta muy poco para que llegue._**

 ** _No olviden comentar alguna duda, sugerencia, o critica acerca de la historia._**

 ** _Avances del capitulo 5:_**

 **"Debo de admitir que no podía soportar a tu antiguo yo"**

 _¡Hasta la próxima actualización!_


	6. Espera

**Espera**

"¡Amy!"

Y su cuerpo cayó rodando sobre el concreto rápidamente. Rastros de sangre llenaban la carretera al mismo tiempo que la gente corría para socorrerla, siendo él quien se encontraba sentado a su lado, llenando sus guantes de color rojo en un intento por ver si seguía respirando.

El sonido de la ambulancia no tardó en llegar a sus oídos.

* * *

Frio.

Su cuerpo se debería de estar congelando en este momento, de otra manera ¿por qué estaría temblando tanto?

El sonido de respiraciones irregulares y sollozos llenaban la habitación.

Quería que se callaran.

cada sonido, ese pasillo blanco, todos esos doctores y enfermeras pasando de un lado a otro.

Todos.

Le recordaban lo que había pasado hace unas horas, su corazón latía tan rápido como si hubiera corrido todo el día y su vista nublada por las lagrimas no le permitían ver con claridad sus propias manos que no habían dejado de temblar.

"no quiero ser salvada de nuevo"

Recordó su rostro decepcionado y con ira, esas podrían ser sus últimas palabras y él siendo incapaz de hacer algo para evitarlo. ¡Maldición! Él es el héroe, se supone que debe de darle esperanza a las personas, no quitársela y mucho menos a la chica que ha estado a su lado durante un largo tiempo.

Si tan solo hubiera sido sincero nada de esto habría pasado, si tan solo se hubiera controlado…

Hubiera, hubiera, hubiera. Había tantos hubiera que la habrían salvado, pero pensar en ello no lo llevarían a ningún lado.

"Sonic" el jóven zorro se acerco a su amigo con los ojos hinchados mientras aun sollozaba "Amy esta..."

* * *

"en coma..."

recordó la frase de su amigo mientras recargaba su cuerpo cansado sobre él respaldo de la silla, sin poder apartar la mirada de la camilla que tenía en frente suyo.

¿cuanto tiempo había estado esperando?

retiró la vista de aquella chica que se encontraba inconsciente.

La mayor parte del tiempo la habitación estaba llena y pese a las insistencias de Tails por turnarse para cuidarla, él solo pudía insistir en quedarse a esperar a que despertara, quería saber que ella iba a volver, ser él primero en ver sus ojos abrirse nuevamente.

Cada día, de cada semana sin tener nada mas que hacer, pensaba en lo que haría cuando ella despertara ¿abrazarla? ¿disculparse por ser un idiota? no lo sabia, pero estaba seguro que lograría que lo perdonara y sería mas sincero consigo mismo, tal vez por fin tener una cita twinkle park.

se sentía extraño

pensando a futuro de manera tan alegre cuando ni siquiera sabia como reaccionaria al verle después de haber escuchado esa cosas tan horribles. Pero de alguna forma, esos pensamientos volvían a levantarle los ánimos y la esperanza de que ella puediera despertar, solo ha pasado un mes después de todo.

ella tiene que despertar.

* * *

Él mes pasó rápido y seguía en donde mismo, en esa misma silla, en frente de esa misma camilla. Sus días eran monótonos. Sin ella era aburrido, hacía falta alguien que mostrara su preocupación como ella, su admiración por él, su amor. Ahora, cada vez que corría solo podía recordar que su amiga estaba aquí sin poder mover ni un dedo y su emoción se desvanecía al instante, dejando recuerdos en su lugar; Las veces que ella tropezaba y él disminuía el paso para que esta tomara él ritmo nuevamente. Nunca la ayudo a levantarse, de manera muy sutil, sin que se diera cuenta, quería que ella lo siguiera.

Comenzando a divagar en sus pensamientos, se pregunto porqué lo hacía, antes creía que era la costumbre formada por los años, pero después se convirtió en una necesidad.

Aquel día del accidente... ¿que es lo que iba a responder?

recordaba muy bien ese día. El como, una charla tuvo un desenlace tan horrible convirtiéndose en tragedia. Su mirada se dirigió al techo mientras pensaba, Amy le parecía verdaderamente molesta. siempre lo perseguía, no controlaba sus celos y siempre hallaba la forma de encontrar problemas, pero de alguna forma siempre hubo algo que le atraía, tal vez él hecho de que fue la primera chica a la que no le importo él peligro y lo siguió en sus aventuras. Sabía que ella era muy atractiva, con su vestido demasiado corto, lo suficiente como para hacerle sonrojar cada vez que esta hacía un movimiento brusco, su risa, sus abrazos que con el tiempo comenzaron a ser más reconfortantes.

odiaba lo que sentía.

Sus latidos se aceleraban a una velocidad increíble, ese dolor en el estomago cada vez que la secuestraban, y esa inseguridad que ella le hacía sentir mientras más se acercaban. odiaba todo eso, no era justo, era tonto, nadie le hacía sentir eso.

el miedo de querer a alguien.

Las manecillas del reloj hacían eco en sus oídos. ¿ya habían pasado cuatro horas? no le sorprendía. El tiempo no parecía existir en esta habitación completamente blanca. La miró un momento con miedo a acercarse demasiado, con su mano aparto uno de los mechones que cubrían su rostro mientras oía los latidos de su corazón por toda la habitación.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no oía su voz? pensó, sintiéndose solo. Tantas veces que venía a visitarla por horas todas las semanas, que creía haberse acostumbrado a aquel silencio de hospital, sus amigos lo acompañaban de vez en cuando, pero incluso para ellos les resulto doloroso el hecho de verla ahí, acostada, estática. Le dolía verla así, y sabía que no era el único, pues la mayoría de las flores que habían en la habitación eran de parte de knuckles.

De pronto, la habitación se volvió _totalmente silenciosa._.. las pulsaciones. Con una mirada sorprendida y temerosa dejó el shock y velozmente llamo a las enfermeras, todas tardaban. y de pronto sintió sus mejillas húmedas.

Estaba llorando.

Se acerco a ella y en su desesperación comenzó a llamarla, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta.

"¡Amy, tienes que despertar!"

y como si fuera un milagro sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido ese instante. y antes de pudiera decir algo, las enfermeras lo alejaron de ella para estabilizarla.

Ella... había despertado, después de tanto tiempo por fin pudo verla abrir sus ojos... una gran sonrisa surco su rostro mientras esperaba fuera de la habitación ¿qué debería de decirle? estaba tan emocionado que lo único que le importaba era el verla.

Las enfermeras salieron de la habitación permitiendole nuevamente el paso y sin esperar más entró para verla dormida después de todo el esfuerzo que debió haber hecho. Se quedo mirándola y sintió como un gran peso sobre sus hombros se desvanecía, y así poco a poco quedó dormido recargado en la camilla.

"A-Amy…" La miro detenidamente, sus cortas púas lucían desordenadas, sus ojos jade tan brillantes como los recordaba, creía que estaba soñando, pero no, ahí estaba ella. viéndolo detenidamente…

"¡Amy!" y sin siquiera pensarlo, se lanzó y le dio un abrazo haciendo que ella se ruborizará al instante "me alegra que hayas despertado, hace poco casi te vas, creí que no volvería a escucharte" él la retenía de una manera fuerte y protectora, la sentía tan pequeña en sus brazos.

Estaba tan alegre que pensaba que iba a terminar llorando, pero pronto sintió a la chica incomoda tratando de decir algunas palabras, cosa que no podía por que la estaba abrazando muy fuerte.

"Disculpa, gracias por recibirme" sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su voz era tímida… "pero…"

"¿Quién eres tú?"

y por segunda vez en el día sintió su corazón detenerse nuevamente.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Hey, hola a todos, lo sé me tarde en publicar mas de un año. nunca quise dejar la historia inconclusa por tanto tiempo. Pero pasaron tantas cosas el año pasado que ni siquiera podía escribir. si supieran todas las veces que escribí este capitulo, borrando, agregándole más cosas, luego tuve un bloqueo, luego odié mi manera de escribir... En fin una infinidad de cosas, pero ya estoy de vuelta y dispuesta a acabar esta historia lo más pronto posible.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por los comentarios que me han dejado, me hicieron realmente feliz. me alegro que les gusté esta historia.**

 **bueno, no sé cuantas personas la sigan ahora después de tanto tiempo pero... ya saben cualquier duda o critica siempre será bien recibida.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

 **avances del próximo capitulo:**

 _"oh no, ¡¿te gusta Sonic?!"_


	7. Déjà vú

**Déjà vú**

* * *

Frio.

Paso tras paso, uno tras otro sin detenerse y otra vez sus pies paraban justo frente de aquella puerta.

Un pequeño cuarto donde muchos diplomas con el mismo nombre estaban colgados en una pared color blanco, un sillón largo y acolchonado justo en frente de un escritorio posicionado justo a la esquina de la habitación junto a una gran ventana, en el cual se sentaba un hombre alto y delgado con cara de pocos amigos, y con una voz tan profunda que lograba darle escalofríos.

Camino lentamente hacia el sillón como era su rutina de todos los días. El hombre la miro por un segundo y luego volvió su vista hacia los papeles que tenía en mano.

"Buenos días, señorita Rose" le saludo cortés, sin volver a dirigirle la mirada. La susodicha solo le miraba con un aire de melancolía, cosa que notó al no oír una respuesta inmediata como ya acostumbraba escuchar.

"¿Está usted bien?" Los papeles se posaron sobre su escritorio y enseguida tomó un cuadernillo que tenía a un lado.

"No…"su voz era audible y su semblante era serio. En otros días esta saltaría de su asiento al escuchar su voz, y comenzaría a tartamudear torpemente en respuesta. Su terapeuta la miro con comprensión sabiendo el porqué de su cambio.

"Me han informado que ha recibido algunas visitas desde que usted recobro el conocimiento" la eriza desvió su mirada aún más insegura, había dado en el clavo.

"¿Ha recordado algo de ellos?"

"Hay… algunas imágenes en donde ellos están conmigo" se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contenerse "pero… por más que intente recordarlos, no puedo… después de todo lo que se preocupan por mi. Yo ni siquiera sé quién soy ahora."

Ah… otra vez estaba llorando, no sabía cómo su cuerpo podía contener tantas lagrimas, se preguntaba si su "yo" anterior era así de sensible.

* * *

"¡Amy!" una pequeña conejo se abalanzo sobre la chica apenas y abrió la puerta. Sus amigos entraron lentamente viendo la escena con nostalgia, algo a lo que creían no volver a ver después de aquellos meses de inconsciencia.

su mirada se poso sobre ellos, tratando de encontrar algunas familiaridades como le había recomendado su terapeuta, pero no, no había mucho que recordase. Sus amigos llevaban viniendo desde la primera semana en la que recobro la consciencia, hace poco más de un mes, y no recordó demasiado. Nadie decía nada al respecto, pero en determinado momento, sus rostros llegaban a reflejar nostalgia con un deje de melancolía. sabía que se estaban esforzando, ¡ella también lo estaba haciendo! se sentía mal, no podía ser la de antes, por más que lo intentará.

Después de mirar a cada uno, se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba, ese chico azul no la había vuelto a visitar en un buen tiempo. Se sentía triste por no volver a verlo.

Le pareció un poco lindo

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por semejante pensamiento, y entonces recordó lo que le dijo Cream cuando preguntó por él y la sorpresa que se dio cuando supo que estuvo todos los días esperando a que ella abriera los ojos a su lado.

Pero era un hecho de que algo raro había entre ellos, pues apenas hizo mención del chico para saber un poco más, todos se tornaron tensos, con la mirada gacha dando pobres descripciones sobre su relación.

¿Quién era ese chico? y ¿por que si era el que estaba más preocupado por ella Ahora ni se pasaba a verla?

se llamaba sonic, según le había dicho la conejita algo incomoda, igual que los demás, como si tuvieran prohibido hablar de aquel erizo.

Aún recordaba su mirada el último día que le vio, parecía deprimido. Todo ese día se la paso a su lado, sin embargo, parecía tan distante que fácilmente pudo notar él contraste que había entre esa sonrisa y su mirada, la cual yacía tan perdida y sin brillo.

No pudo indagar más sobre él. ese día se sentía tan débil, desorientada y asustada que no pudo disfrutar completamente de la compañía de ese chico misterioso.

La incomodidad era pan de cada día, apreciaba a sus amigos que venían a visitarla, sabia que ellos se sentían mal por el hecho de que no recuperara sus recuerdos, pero agradecía que de igual forma siempre llegaran con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Eso la hacia sentir menos fuera de lugar.

Los días pasaron rápido y se fue familiarizando poco a poco con ellos, comenzó a recordar sus nombres y algunos fragmentos de sus recuerdos se le venían a la mente.

Otro día y no había vuelto a ver al velocista azul.

Conforme mas cercana se hacia a Cream, las conversaciones surgían naturalmente, sin ninguna tensión de por medio o miradas de tristeza. por primera vez sentía que había alguien que la había aceptado la realidad y la perdida de lo que fue su recuerdo.

recordó las palabras de su terapeuta, con él que aun asistía, siempre le repetía el hecho de que las personas a su alrededor enfrentarían un duelo por la perdida, aun si esta no fuera física. ella lo entendía muy bien, por lo que todos los días trataba de dar todo de si para no afectar mas a sus amigos, y así es como ella se fue acercando, lenta y cuidadosamente. con temor de romper algo o más bien a alguien, en su caso. y de nuevo su mente se centro en ese erizo y en las palabras que alguna vez le dijo Cream.

"De todos nosotros, él es el que más esta afectado por tu accidente" eso le había dicho haciendo que su curiosidad aumentara más y más.

"¿Cual era mi relación con él?" por fin, la pregunta que había estado aguantado desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora que había tomado la confianza suficiente con Cream, por fin sentía que podía liberarse de sus preocupaciones y sus dudas.

por su parte la pequeña se le quedo mirando antes de responder.

Esa actitud, esa mirada tan emocionada, esa sonrisa al preguntar por él. Eso ya lo había visto antes... hace años ¿Otra vez?, ¿En tan poco tiempo? se sorprendió de estar repitiendo la situación de hace tiempo, cuando ella solo era una niña de seis años y Amy declaro que sus sentimientos eran amor verdadero y no una simple devoción por primera vez; eso la lleno de nostalgia y un dolor punzante en el pecho apareció de repente.

"Oh no, ¿¡te gusta Sonic!?" no pudo evitar reaccionar con sorpresa, la cual, fue tanta que olvido utilizar sus típicos sufijos.

La eriza se sonrojo notablemente mientras miraba hacía el suelo con nerviosismo "tal vez, solo un poco"

El destino la había puesto en un papel tan crucial en ese preciso momento, que se sentía con el poder de alejarlos o de unirlos, como ella quisiese o como su consciencia le dictara que era lo correcto. Sabía que era la que más conocía a la eriza, en el pasado y en el presente. ¿estaría bien que le dijera la verdad?.

Sonic les prohibió a todos hablarle de él con detalle, haciendo énfasis especial en ella para que guardara silencio, pero ¿Estaría bien si no solucionan las cosas? y ¿Dejar que todo fluya como esta planeado?

Fácilmente podría decirle una mentira para que pierda su interés en él, algo lastimero o desagradable. Pero odiaba las mentiras, sin embargo, temía que la historia se repitiera, que la felicidad de Amy dependiera completamente de Sonic.

Aún así

Cabía la posibilidad de que ellos dos, juntos, encontraran una felicidad sana que en estos momentos ninguno poseía.

Una chica en busca de sus sentimientos perdidos sin siquiera darse cuenta, y el otro, un erizo demasiado orgulloso y temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar al encontrarse con la culpa misma frente a frente.

Miro de nuevo a la chica que tenía delante suyo, quien aún seguía mirando hacía sus manos con el rostro completamente rojo. sonrió mientras recordaba viejos tiempos.

 _Amy no era Amy sin ese amor tan característico de ella._

* * *

 **Avances del próximo capitulo:**

 _"¡Sonic!" un robot la tomó con fuerza sin darle_

 _la oportunidad de hacer otra cosa más que gritar._


End file.
